


Myths of the UnDead

by Leviosa7



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Related, District 12, F/M, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, In Character, Mystery, Romance, Survival, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosa7/pseuds/Leviosa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the Hunger Games, Katniss battles her nightmares. Before she knows it her world crumbles into a chaos more terrifying than she could have imagined. They were only myths after all, from before the Dark Days. Myths of the undead. Are they a product of the Capitol or a plague destined to decimate the Panem population? Will her family and friends survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep the characters as in character as possible and canon compliant within reason of the story. No use changing the characters because Suzanne Collins already did a stellar job. Thanks for reading and let me know how you like it! :)

I stare into the dark eyes of the small girl I held in my arms when she took her last breath of life. Though warm and innocent in life, they are now blank and empty, as dead as her body. I hear the growls and snapping of teeth from the creature her eyes are now attached to. Its large body extends and claws from below at the tree I have found myself trapped on. Shavings of bark fall to the ground as the mutt continuously claws its way towards me. I reach for an arrow but none find my hand. It snaps its teeth once more, sending a wave of panic through me. The scream escapes my mouth, I feel the earth shake and I'm falling...falling...

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!"

I open my eyes and see a dark figure above me, a soft hand leaving warmth on my arm. I know it's Prim that shook me awake. I instantly reach for her other hand, grasping it in my own. She wipes the damp locks of my hair away from my face shushing my panic away.

"You were screaming," she trembles, tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm fine now, Prim. Just a nightmare." If there's one thing I can't handle, it's to see my little sister cry.

"You don't have to do that," she whispers. She takes in my puzzled expression. "Lie to me," she adds. "I know you're not fine."

She's right, of course. It's been just over a week since I've been back from the Games, but I know I'm far from fine. Even in my sleep the Capitol taunts me with their games, trapping me in nightmares that I'm sure will never leave me.

She sinks into the bed next to me, wrapping me in her arms. I'm reminded of the night before the reaping when we shared a bed, only I'm not the strong one anymore. It seems like a whole lifetime ago that I protected Prim from her nightmares. The worry they must have felt, knowing I could die at any second, never returning home again. I imagined if it had been Prim...No. I'm her sister and I made sure that would never happen to her.

"Thank you, Katniss. I can never thank you enough."

"For what, Little Duck?"

"For coming home to us. I knew you would try, but I thought...I thought...I couldn't live with the guilt..." She's taking deep breaths trying to suppress her tears. I immediately pull her close to me with a gentle touch only she can bring out of me.

I compose myself as my heart rate slows to normal. I can't be broken anymore. I need to be as strong as she's being for me. I sit up.

"I'm here. I made it home. I'd do anything to make sure nothing ever happens to you. I will always protect you." I lift the sheets and climb out of bed before tucking her in after me.

Oh, Prim. The one person I'm certain I love. I brush my fingers through her hair for a few moments before leaning down to give her a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep. I need to go somewhere." She smiles and nods her head. We both know where I'm going.

I turn and descend down the stairs of my new house in the Victor's Village. Though it's not grey and shabby with everlasting coats of coal dust, its new and pristine condition leaves a sour scowl on my face. Everything from its white walls to it's orderly furnished rooms wreaks of the Capitol. Our small house in the Seam still feels like home with its single bedroom and shabby walls. The place that holds the distant memories of my father.

As my feet take me through the Victor Village, I see the early light of dusk approaching. I notice a light on in Peeta's house, from what I assume is the kitchen. He must be baking bread. I let myself wonder if maybe he is haunted with nightmares like I am. Peeta and I haven't talked since that day we came home on the train. I miss him. I pass his house and force my thoughts to pass with and continue through to the Merchant homes.

By the time I reach the Seam, my feet carry me on their own accord through a path I've traveled hundreds of times. In the cold dusk of early morning I see the old, rusted fence. I stop to listen for the quiet hum of electricity but only hear silence. I lower myself to the ground and snake my way under the fence. I drift through the meadow finally feeling a small sense of liberty since the reaping. Here is safe. Here is where I can be myself and not some product of the Capitol.

When I reach the forest, I find the hallow log and take my father's bow and arrows and game bag, slinging them around my shoulder. I make my way up the small hills, comforted with my father's old hunting jacket and the place I feel solitude.

I find a big tree with thick branches and begin my climb. I relax on a branch as high as I deem safe to be and see the forest before me. The sun has begun to rise now, illuminating the sky with soft shades of yellows, pinks and everything in between. The leaves softly rustle in the morning breeze as the forest slowly comes alive with sounds. The morning birds sing all around me, surely some are mockingjays. I whistle Rue's tune and immediately hear it floating in the distance away from me. I wonder what is in the unknown beyond the trees or if it just goes on and on forever.

I stay put until the sun is shining brightly in the sky. The animals are up and roaming about now. I begin climbing lower, ready to bring in some new game for the Hawthornes and maybe take some to the Hob. I'm perched on the lowest branch, bow in my hands, aiming at the squirrel in my line of vision. I shoot and in an instant it falls, arrow straight through the eye. This time the guilt doesn't well up inside of me as it did when I was in the Games. Taking an animal's life for food and a human's life for cruel entertainment are undeniably different.

I jump down with a loud thud and retrieve my arrow, putting the squirrel in my game bag. That's when I hear something unfamiliar from a close distance behind me. The erratic footsteps so unlike any animal I've encountered confuses me. I whip around, braid falling to my side. That's when I see what looks like a very ragged man. His dark skin is pale and sunken to his skull, his face looking gaunt. Blood is oozing down his face from what looks like sores not even my mother can heal. His clothes are torn and dirty like he hasn't bathed for months. He stumbles along aimlessly and slowly. That's when I call out to him.

He looks slightly more alive than before and his pace quickens. I hear a low moan as he approaches closer to me. There's a ripe smell of rotting that he brings with him. He's close enough that I catch his eyes and they look empty and dead. That's when I quickly back away, wondering if this is a worse fate for an outlaw than being an Avox. Without another moment of hesitation, I reach for an arrow and take aim. All sound stops when his body hits the ground.

I take cautious steps forward, keeping my bow high and ready. When I look down at the dead body lying on the ground, I feel no guilt for my actions. This man was already dead before I shot him.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to forget the events of the day, Katniss heads back to District 12 with a mystery clouding her head. Her thoughts are interrupted and she realizes there are other things she should think about, too.

I feel the blood pulsing through my veins when the adrenaline begins rushing through me. I whip my head in all directions around me. I bend my knees until I'm just above the body. The smell overwhelms and frightens me simultaneously. It's the smell of death. I cough before bringing my arm up to block my nose.

The eyes are still open and discolored, blood oozing out from the right one where my arrow pierced it. Though his skin is pale and dull, his skin is dark. I don't imagine he lived in District 12 when he was alive. Something is...off, as though I'm trapped in the Games again. I look above searching the skies for any sign of a hovercraft with the Capitol seal on it, but none comes.

I decide to not retrieve my arrow in my haste to get as far away from the dead man as possible. Today is no longer a day for hunting. For once I want to be back inside the dingy fence of District 12, away from more death. Death seems to be like an ample cloud hovering around every day of my life, especially since the Games started. Whether in reality or in my head, it consumes my emotions, thoughts, and my entire being.

I decide I'll hunt fresh game tomorrow with Gale. He's been different and as sure as I won't ever be the same girl again, I'm not sure our friendship will ever be the same either. When I came home, first I saw the relief in his eyes but then followed the hurt. Though he has no claim over me, I still feel the guilt looming over me whenever I see him. If only he could understand that playing the star-crossed lover has ultimately saved mine and Peeta's life. His stubbornness has ensured he won't. So instead we both ignore it, leaving our little time together with mostly silence. Just another thing the Capitol took away from me.

The one day of the week he won't be submerged into the dark mine shafts, we hunt together. His snares will help compensate for my lack of kills today. I need to provide enough for him and his family in the weeks to come before I'm shipped to every district of Panem with Peeta for our Victory Tour. The star-crossed lovers from District 12 who haven't so much as made eye contact in over a week. I roll my eyes and sigh, picking up my pace. Maybe it will be best for Peeta and I to at least be on speaking terms to put on such a performance.

The hallow log is before me now and I stash my bow and arrows inside. When I'm through to the other side of the fence, I feel relief. I bring my kill to the Hob and trade with Greasy Sae who now smiles to me since my return.

"Not your usual," she comments in disappointment.

"No," I defend myself on habit. "I'll have more tomorrow for you."

She nods her head to me before I turn to leave. When I pass the bakery the smell of fresh bread wafts towards me. Before I can wonder if Peeta is inside, I see Mr. Mellark pulling a batch of bread from the oven. I notice newly frosted cakes displayed just behind the window. Upon them are beautiful arrangements of flowers in every color and I know it was Peeta's hands that had decorated these cakes. Mr. Mellark sees me and waves his hand. I give a small wave of my hand back and slap on a small smile as an afterthought, remembering his promise of not letting Prim starve. The old man wasn't so bad, but his wife is a whole different story.

I continue my way to my new house when I hear a voice bark through the quiet air.

"Hey sweetheart!"

I try to cover my initial surprise of seeing him conscious in the daylight rather than passed out drunk. He approaches me and squints his eyes to the sunlight. He looks scruffy and his hair is disheveled but at least his shirt isn't trashed with dried vomit. "Haymitch," I say, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Is that a proper greeting for your mentor?" There's alcohol on his breath when he speaks. I scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"Just shocked to see you're not drenched in your own vomit by now. Or passed out in that shithole you call your home."

"As charming as ever, sweetheart. Does lover boy still kiss you with that potty mouth?" He smirks at me. A scowl forms on my face.

"What, lover's spat?" He taunts. "Why don't you two kiss and make up already?"

I begin stomping away from him with a rush of fury boiling inside of me. Did he really drag his ass out here just to annoy me? I hear the rapid steps approaching close behind me. He touches my shoulder and I whip around in rage. "What?" I yell. "Don't you have a bottle to finish?"

"First, keep it down. The yelling isn't good for my hangover. And I thought I'd remind you that in a few days your prep team will be here to take the star-crossed lovers on a Victory Tour. The rest of Panem will be expecting to see a couple with hearts in their eyes and all that sickeningly cute nonsense."

"I know," I sigh. "So?"

"So, I've talked to the boy when he brings 'round some bread for me." I swear I see a glare in his eyes, though it may just be the hangover.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing you don't already know," he scolds. "He was there too, ya know. It's not just you who's scarred."

He makes eye contact with me and somehow I don't think he's only talking about Peeta. Haymitch, the lone victor of District 12 before Peeta and I came along. The scars that only the winning tributes carry is something that tethers the three of us together. No wonder he's become a careless alcoholic by his age. I feel more guilt threatening to break to the surface.

"I don't think that's really the reason we're not talking," I confess, looking away.

"He cares about you, that boy. Can you say the same for him?"

"I don't know," I mutter. Peeta, the boy with the bread... the Games...the berries... "It all confuses me."

"Well, you better figure it out soon, sweetheart. You might never deserve him." Though his words are harsh, I can't muster any anger. They sting of truth. I look to my feet unable to find much strength to deny it. "Fix it," he finishes.

I frown at him and furrow my eyebrows together. He walks away and after a few moments I hear the slam of a door. I swing open the front door to my house and gently close it when I step inside. I rush upstairs to shower and clean away the horrible events of the morning. I shrug my father's hunting jacket off my shoulders and lay it on the bed. Then I lean forward and work my boots off before discarding the rest of my clothes and tossing them away from me. I walk into the bathroom, _my_ bathroom, because one bathroom for a family of three apparently isn't enough.

I turn the knob for the shower head and relish in the warmth of the water that falls over me. I close my eyes and feel the tension leave my body. Maybe Peeta and I can pull off the Victory Tour and move on with our lives. Gale will be my best friend again. We can hunt and laugh like we used to and I can sleep okay knowing Prim is fed and as safe as you can be in District 12.

But the man today in the woods...What happened to him? How did he get there?

I try to clear all thoughts from my head. I quickly finish up and dry myself. After dressing, I go downstairs and a faint chatter of conversation drifts my way. I turn the corner to the kitchen and see a plate of breads and buns sitting on the counter. I notice a small array of cheese buns assorted in. At the table in the room beside the kitchen I see three blond heads sitting. Prim rests her hands on the table, lacing her fingers. I'm always amazed at how well the manners our mother taught us has come to Prim so naturally. My mother sits up tall, her hair tied up on her head. Finally, I see Peeta lounging in his seat. He turns his head and sees me. His blue eyes find mine and his smile slightly falters.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Everdeen. They already feel better," he says.

"Anytime, Peeta. Those burns should sustain in no time. Remember to re-apply some to your hands tomorrow morning." She smiles at him. I notice how much more alive she seems since I've been back. Her demeanor is no longer passive and blank. Peeta apparently can charm any girl he encounters.

"And Prim, how about tomorrow afternoon you stop by the bakery?"

Her smile could light this entire room. I instantly recognize the excitement in her tone. "And I can watch you frost the cookies?"

"Better! I'll teach you how. I think some Primroses will look very pretty."

"I can't wait! Thank you, Peeta."

He waves to them and picks up what must be a homemade remedy for the burns on his hands. He nods to me when he passes by. I take a breath of courage and follow behind him. He opens the door and notices me, but I follow him out and shut the front door behind me.

"Can- can we talk?" I stammer.

"You tell me, Katniss."

I clear my throat, which seems to have gone dry in about five seconds. The silence in the air is beginning to feel awkward. "Thank you," I say, looking in his general direction. "For the bread." It really wasn't what I wanted to say, but it was the first thing I could think of. I really should work on communicating with him.

"You're welcome," he replies. He has a look on his face that I can't quite decipher.

"Were you baking this morning? I saw your light on..."

"You're not the only one who can't sleep," he confesses.

I pause, remembering Haymitch's words. If there is someone I can talk to about the Games, it should be Peeta. He will understand the pain, the fear and the guilt. He was there, it's something we'll always share, even if I don't want us to. "I have nightmares. Every night," I whisper.

His face softens at my confession and he extends his arm to touch my face. I forgot how gentle his touches are. He nods his head a few times and moves his thumb across my cheek. His hand is surprisingly warm on my face.

"I miss you," I admit. My words linger in the air between us. "Can we please be friends?"

He brings his hand back to his side and I immediately miss the contact as the warmth leaves my cheek. I don't miss the sigh that escapes his mouth.

"I can try," he says.

Maybe it's the underlying edge of sadness in his voice or that look on his face, but in that moment I know that, for him, it wasn't just for the Games. It was real. I can't help thinking that Haymitch is wrong because I'm certain I can't ever deserve him. There's a reason he's different from the rest of us victors. No victor is ever so gentle in touch and as selfless as Peeta is.

"I still don't know what to feel," I say, beginning to feel awkward.

He nods at me. "Don't let them own you, Katniss. Let me know if you ever figure it out."

He then turns away and leaves. My eyes follow him until I can no longer see him. I only hope that I can soon figure it out for myself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Gale investigate in the woods and are shocked by what they find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to jstoru for reviewing. You're very sweet and I'm glad you're liking it! I'm definitely trying to make it different and not so typical while still being true to the world of Panem.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'd be happy to hear comments, thoughts or constructive criticism! :)

I trail behind, keeping close to the tread from each of his worn hunting boots. We fall into our usual routine in the woods. He sets the snares and we begin prowling the woods to track down the wild animals that live here. If it wasn't for the uneasy feeling in the gut of my stomach it might actually be peaceful.

By the time that the sun is high in the sky, our game bags are nearly full. We make our rounds to each of the snare traps, gathering our extra game. His steps begin in the direction back to District 12 and that's when I stop him. 

"Gale, wait..." I say. 

He arches one of his eyebrows in question. I notice how evident the lines of his handsome face has become and how worn he appears. The dark layer of coal dust grime has already stained his fingers. Like our fathers, I'm sure the coal will forever stain his skin.

"Follow me," I say as I turn away from him and begin leading us deeper into the woods. He doesn't question me or argue, he only follows. I take this as a good sign for our friendship knowing it must mean he hasn't faltered much in our mutual trust.

I try my best to take him to the area I was in yesterday morning. The dead man hasn't left my mind and I hope confiding in Gale might help clear my thoughts. Maybe he'll be able to reassure me that the man was not in fact dead.

I see the tree I was perched up on from afar. The ripe smell of death fills my nostrils immediately. The closer we get, the stronger the smell. I look over my shoulder at Gale and see that he mirrors me with his arm raised to his face, to cover the smell. If he wonders what the hell I'm doing, he doesn't say one word about it.

The dead man looks worse than when I last saw him. Small bugs float around his body and his rotted flesh looks like it's peeling off his face. Gale takes in the body before his face distorts in disgust. His moment of silence is broken not long after.

"What the hell is this?" His voice is rough and I know he doesn't miss my slight jump of surprise. I hate how on edge I've been lately.

"I saw him yesterday morning."

"You really did him one over, Katnip." His muscles flex when he yanks the arrow out of the eye and holds it up for my view. "Only you could shoot like that. But why'd you do it?"

"He-well, he was already like that when he found me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was limping like he was hurt. But his skin and the smell of rot, the way his eyes look empty...he was already dead, Gale." Through my stuttering, I know I don't sound too confident in my thoughts. He must have been dead, but there's just no reasonable explanation as to why he was still moving. For my own selfish reasons, I hope he was actually dead but I know there's no way I will be able to know for sure.

"Are you sure?" He questions. "How is that even possible if he was still moving?" I sense the doubt in his voice. Great. Only more questions that I don't know the answers to.

"I really don't know," I sigh. "It's just what happened."

He kneels down for further inspection. I wait for him to be done before walking a few yards away atop a small hill. I flop down and cross my legs, tossing my game bag beside me. The close proximity with the smell is churning my stomach. I hear Gale approaching behind me and he kneels down, planting one knee on the ground.

"Where did he come from?"

"Not from twelve," I say as I shake my head. "There's so much the Capitol keeps from every district. But his skin is dark and his clothes look like farmer's." I barely put the pieces together as I spoke. I'm still uncertain but our neighboring district seems the most likely.

"You think District eleven then?"

I nod my head slowly. "All the tributes from District eleven, they have dark skin and hair and dress like him. Thresh, Rue..." I look at him and he seems convinced. "She told me that they have a fortified fence though. The electricity is always on and they're very strict. It just makes no sense." How did he end up in the forest? Did he escape? When did he die? And how? I wish I knew the answers.

"I've been hearing whispers in the mines. Since Rue and the Games, the districts are rebelling, Katniss. District eleven is one of the first to start."

"Do you think they're out of Capitol control? Is that how he ended up out here?"

"Or it's how he ended up dead," he states. I see the wheels turning in his head. I make note to ask Haymitch if he knows anything when I get back.

"They must have overrun the Peacekeepers. There's no other way he could have gotten past that fence!"

He nods his head, agreeing with me. I feel more at ease to have his approval for the first time in a long time.

"We're going to rebel," he tells me.

His words leave a thick tension in the air around me. I feel my back going stiff and that's when I shake my head. There's no way a full rebellion will arise. Snow will put an end to it before it can even start. And I will be punished for it, or worse, my family will. I open my mouth to dispute, but he cuts over me before I can start.

"It's going to happen! We just need to wait for the right time." And he's off on a rant of the injustice of the Capitol and the treatment of the districts. How I'm the reason for the spark of the rebellion...

"Gale! I don't want to be the reason we'll all be punished. If this happens, what will Snow do to them? What will happen to Prim?" My voice is shaking by this point and my breathing is spastic. He grips my shoulder and squeezes. I feel comfort in his touch, but it lacks the gentleness of Peeta's.

"She'll be fine because we're going to win."

My voice is soft and weak now when I mutter under my breath, "I don't want any more blood on my conscious."

We sit in silence for how long, I'm unsure. That's when we hear the snap of twigs breaking. The footsteps are erratic again. My hands immediately reach for my bow. We both stand and Gale hands over the used arrow. The end is gross, but I take it from him anyway. I line it up and take my aim before he holds his hand in front of me. 

"Not yet," he says.

The girl's deteriorating skin is dark and she looks young. I feel my stomach drop. An incomprehensible moan escapes her mouth where blood is spilling down the sides of her lips. Her ankle looks twisted and broken, like she fell on it from a tall height. Gale approaches her closer and all traces of doubt leaves his face. He shifts his body slightly to face me.

Her arms extends outward like she wants to grab him, and that breaks any hesitation I have. Gale doesn't seem to notice.

"She really is dead. She looks-"

My arrow shoots into her head and she drops to the ground, motionless. I grip my bow tightly in my hands, making a full circle around me. Gale does the same, but there's no other people, dead or alive, walking around us. The thought of more of them terrifies me. 

"Don't get near them," I whisper harshly. "I think they're dangerous."

He considers this before shrugging his shoulders. "How dangerous can they be? They're dead."

"Quiet," I scold. "How many dead people do you see moving around?" He shakes his head in response. "Exactly my point." 

I'm reminded of the vicious mutts in the arena. The Capitol doesn't shy away from mutations.

"This isn't right. That girl...remember last year in the arena?" he says. I nod my head and he continues. "The girl tribute from eleven. She died before she even got out of the Cornucopia. I think it's her."

Before I can consider this I hear a blood curling scream in the air. Gale run towards the sound without hesitation and I chase after him. I come to a sudden stop and slam into Gale. When I look up I see the white uniform of two Peacekeepers.

My head clouds as panic sweeps through me. My feet must be traveling faster than my brain can keep up with. I feel the cool surface of the arrow as I perch it against my bow, ready to release it at the smallest movement.

"Katniss..." I glance at Gale for only a moment before returning my attention to the Peacekeepers. The smaller one's clothes hang loosely against her frame. She looks young, maybe my age. Her hair sticks to her skin and she looks pale and unhealthy. She leans against the other, arm draped over her shoulder. The older woman supports her weight as she clings to the girl. Her breathing is labored and small beads of sweat cleans streaks of dirt on her face. I see her drop the Peackeeper gun and raise her free hand in surrender. I notice the desperation in her eyes when they dart back and forth between me and the area in the forest to the left.

I follow her eyes and spot another stumbling body approaching close behind the girls. There's a moist darkness of blood soaking the back of his hair as if he's been violently pushed down. When I look at Gale, it's clear he notices as well. That's when I raise my bow higher and the girls squeeze their eyes shut. I release my arrow and their eyes pop back open when the body crashes to the ground.

"We're not Peacekeers."

"Then who are you?" Gale snarls.

"We're from District eight."

The low moans fill my ears. There's several sets of wandering stomps surrounding us. They must be attracted to sounds like animals. Instead of going away when they hear us, they come towards us. We're too exposed. Gale's voice begins again but I pay no attention to his words.

"We can't do this here," I hiss at them. I take in my surroundings and know we're not far. "Follow me," I say. "And hurry."

Gale takes the younger girl and wraps his arm around her, keeping close behind me. The other woman grabs the gun before trailing along after us. The fast pace I set has me breathing heavily for air. I don't want to slow down so I try to focus on my breathing. _In through the nose, out through the mouth...in through the nose, out through the mouth._ I know we're close, so I steal a glance behind me and Gale is lagging behind with the extra weight. My surrounding seem clear for now so I slow to a steady jog. They catch up as the small wooden cabin emerges between the trees and I lead us in before quickly closing the door behind me. Gale sits the girl down against the wall.

"Who are you?" I question the woman when I catch my breath.

"I'm Twill and she's Bonnie," she says, indicating the young girl the floor.

"Why are you out here?"

The young girl named Bonnie opens her eyes and flashes me a small piece of bread with a mockingjay imprinted on it. I don't know if that's supposed to mean anything or not, so I just stay quiet. "There's been an uprising in eight," she says. She extends her legs in front of her and hitches her breath in pain as she repositions herself. I notice dried blood by the wrist of her long sleeve. It looks like she had ripped a hole in the sleeve small enough to fit her thumb through. It's a smart idea if she has an injury, the sleeve wouldn't fall down and expose it. There's a high chance it's infected anyway if they didn't clean it up, but it probably helped.

"We overpowered the Peacekeepers." She tells us of how they had been planning since before the Games had ended. Twill had been a teacher at the school and worked in the factory at night and Bonnie had been her pupil. They communicated in the loud noises of the factories. With their large population they were able to overcome the Peacekeepers.

Twill then begins telling of how she and her husband had planned to escape. She would gather enough fabrics for two Peacekeeper uniforms over time. She was careful to only sneak enough to go unnoticed-a shirt here, a pair of pants there. Over time, she had enough for the both of them. Then more Peacekeepers arrived from the Capitol hovercrafts. District 8 went into lock down. The citizens stayed huddled in their homes and the factories closed down. Soon enough they were to proceed with working in the factories.

"That day," Twill whispers, "Bonnie and I got caught up at the school. We were making our way to the factory when we saw another hovercraft land right before the factory. The Peacekeepers set off a small bomb to blow off the entire wall of the building. It probably killed half of them in there.

"The hovercraft doors opened and dozens of bodies were dropped to the ground. The Peacekeepers boarded the hovercraft and it left. We thought they were dead. But then they all stumbled up and started moving toward the factory..." Twill trails off, her eyes glazing over.

Bonnie now speaks up in a small, shaky voice. "We heard the screams first. It was chaos. Whoever survived the bomb were running around, trying to escape. That's when we saw those, those..things-dead people- killing anyone alive. They were _eating_ them."

She's shaking her head violently, inhaling deeply with every breath. Her shoulders are shaking and Twill quickly slides down the wall next to her, taking Bonnie's hands in her own.

"There was no stopping them!" Twill squeaks. "We saw people attacking the things with whatever they could get their hands on. I even saw one man stab the thing at least four times, but it kept coming...

"My husband, Bonnie's family...they were all in there when it happened. We decided to take our chances when the screaming stopped."

My stomach was churning. What little food I had consumed in the morning was threatening to come up now. Dead people killing, eating other people? That was too grotesque to fully comprehend. Is this the fate of any district to rebel against the Capitol? Who could be so cruel? Images of the arena flash in my mind. Innocent children being forced to kill one another...74 years worth of dead tributes...Snow must have no conscience if he did this. 

"What did the dead people from the hovercraft look like?" I ask with all the gentleness I can manage.

Bonnie's eyes search the skies and she bites her lip. "Kids," she croaks. "My age and some were younger." Her skin is paling and dark circles are becoming more evident under her eyes.

The thought of Snow keeping the dead tributes from the games and somehow making them come back to life to kill. It is sick. But why not just kill them all quickly if that's his intention? What sort of games is he playing?

"Are you hungry?" I ask. 

They both nod their heads. I look to Gale and point to the door. I swing it open and take in my surroundings before stepping out. I walk a few paces and begin collecting pine needles to brew for tea. It doesn't take long for Gale to speak.

"Why not just bomb them all dead? Why like that?"

I shake my head just as confused as he is. "I don't know. But there has to be a reason if Snow did it."

A horrible imagine of little Rue, her dead corpse roaming around, but somehow still alive, and programmed to kill. My fists clench together around the pine needles and my body begins to shake. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. All I can feel is hatred. Hatred for Snow, for the Games, for what they've done to me. I begin pacing back and forth.

"Katnip..." He places both hands on my shoulders to steady me. One slides up to my cheek and he tilts my head upwards so we make eye contact. There's a softness in his eyes that I've never seen before. The way his thumb brushes back and forth against my cheek is more intimate than we've ever been. He looks like he wants to say something but he stays silent.

He's leans in closer to me and I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I drop his gaze and slightly back away from his touch. His eyes drop to his feet and his face hardens.

"I'll build a fire inside if you skin for some meat," I say before walking to the door.

I start the fire and empty the water from my game bag into a small pot in the corner. Gale has situated himself in the corner, knife in hand and skinning one of my kills. Twill hugs Bonnie close, running her fingers through the girl's tangled hair.

When the tea is ready I pass some to both Bonnie and Twill. I hold one to Gale but he refuses to take it. I sigh and flop myself down in front of the girls. Bonnie seems to be in and out of consciousness.

"What happened to her?" I ask, careful not to wake her.

"We had been traveling through the forest for a few days. People of my district, we're not familiar with nature. There's barely grass where we live. So we got lost in the woods.

"I think we were near District 11 because we saw a big fence through the tree. I remember Rue told you about it...Well we didn't want to get caught so we started in the other direction and that's when we heard an explosion."

"From eleven?"

She nods her head and continues. "There was rocks and things flying everywhere. I think it must have been the Justice building. We ran as fast we could. Then there was another explosion, closer to us. The whole fence was blown apart. We fell back and she twisted her ankle."

"They were rebelling, too," I inform her. "They must have done the same to eleven. I've been seeing the dead people in the woods. I think they're from eleven."

Silence fills the air and for once it's not uncomfortable. The silence out here makes me feel safer. Gale is roasting the meat on the fire now. Within a few minutes he announces that it's done. I divide it between Twill and Bonnie and bring it to them. Twill asks if it's all for her and her eyes light up when I nod my head. The smell awakens Bonnie and I realize that some districts might have it just as bad as twelve does. I try to imagine a world where we don't all "starve in safety." A world without the Games, or poverty, or these dead people becoming a new threat.

Gale squats down to his feet and looks at Twill as she finishes. Bonnie has barely touched hers, but not without trying. 

"Where are you headed?" he asks.

"District 13."

"There is no District 13," I pipe in. "It's demolished. We all see the footage."

"Yes, 74 years ago," she states. "Every year they show the same footage of the district. Just at the end, you see the same mockingjay wing at the corner." This seems like such little to go off of, however she seems convinced. Why would they go back every year when nothing changes anyway?

"The Capitol would never allow a District to be out of their control all these years."

"Maybe not. But maybe they had no choice," she disputes.

"If 13 does still exist then why haven't they helped us?"

"I don't know. But maybe we'll find out."

The possibility of a district 13, free from the Capitol rule and ignoring the rest of us while we starve disturbs me. Having them shy away passively while the kids of Panem are sentenced to death every year. The more I think about it, the less likely it seems a District 13 exists.

Gale moves towards Bonnie, who's sheet-white face looks to have fallen asleep. He presses the backside of his hand to her forehead and cheeks.

"She's burning up," he mutters.

Sadness etches on Twill's face. She looks solemn. "She's been sick since last night."

"Did something happen?" he asks her.

"Late last night, Bonnie woke me up because she thought she heard something. It was so dark we couldn't see anything. But then I heard the moaning. I help Bonnie up, but with her ankle, we're slow. Before we even realized it, one of those things bit her! Right on her wrist. I think we got the bleeding to stop though."

Gale and I share a look. "Do you think we could sneak her to my mom? She needs help," I whisper to him.

Before he can answer, Bonnie groans from what must be pain. She doesn't speak and sits completely still. Her body is so still, I'm not even sure she can be breathing. If she's trying to speak I can't make out any words. Then Bonnie's eyes peek open just a hint. Twill releases her in a hurry, as if an electric jolt has gone through her body.

"Her skin is cold." 

She sounds frightened. Before anyone can react, Bonnie grips Twill tightly in her hands and pulls her closer. I just notice the same glazed and blank expression in her eyes. A low growl escapes her mouth. I shout to Twill, leaping to pull her away, but all sound is drowned by Twill's scream. I wasn't fast enough.

Gale grabs Bonnie by the arms from behind and holds her there. She thrashes around fiercely. Twill is hunched over crying and screaming. She presses both hands to the side of her neck. Blood spills out between the empty spaces of her fingers. I'm throwing off my father's hunting jacket and pulling off my shirt. Through my shaking fingers, I tear at the fabric of my top and it rips along the stitches. I fold up one half and pry Twill's hands away from her neck. I press it firmly against the wound and use the other half to tie it in place. Twill's hands find their way back to her neck against the fabric. I don't know what else to do to help her and decide to check on Gale.

I hear a loud thump and see Gale running to my bow. Bonnie's body looks broken on the floor in the corner. Through her loud moaning, she clumsily picks herself back up and begins shambling towards us. The pain from her twisted ankle might as well be nonexistent now.

Gale pulls the bow near his face, arrow in hand, and releases it. It pierces through the area near her heart. She stops momentarily but continues advancing towards him. He was frozen for a moment before shoving her back against the wall. He leans down to snatch another arrow from the floor. He quickly backs away from her and clumsily releases the arrow. Spots of blood flies to Gale's face. There's another bang as Bonnie's head slams into the wall and she slides to the floor, dead.

I feel like I've sprinted a mile though I've barely moved. I yank my hunting jacket back onto my frame. My heart feels like it might literally pound out of my chest. How did Bonnie become one of them? Is it because she was bitten? Or did she die? Maybe it was both?

Gale is in front of Twill now. The fabric on her neck is already soaked through with the red of her blood. 

"Do you think you can make it back to 12 with us? I want to get the hell away from here," he demands.

I hear loud groans surrounding outside the cabin. Hands are banging and scratching against the door and walls.

"No," Twill cries. Her skin is paper white and I'm afraid she's losing too much blood already. Even if we run, the fence is a good distance away.

"Leave me here," she pleads. She coughs loudly and spits down to the floor, traces of blood fall with it. I grip her hand in my own. "Please." A horrible gargle escapes her throat and blood spills from the sides of her lips. Her hand slackens in mine and her head falls back. I see the light leave her eyes as she chokes on her own blood.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Gale try to make it back to District 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! Thanks for reading.

All time seems to stand still. The panic that surges through me numbs my body as I sit there, motionless. My brain fuzzes and any coherent thought that might urge me to move leaves me. It's like the cabin shrinks until the walls closes in on me and suffocates all the air from my lungs. My eyes can't see except the splatters of blood collecting on the floor into a puddle. I hear a low voice but it feels distant and muffled. All I can think is that I am Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, victor, hunter, and I could not save them.  
  
Rough hands are on my shoulders, shaking my body back and forth. The hands are pulling me up until I am forced on my feet. I am spun around and before me are the gray eyes I know to be Gale's. His lips are moving and though I can't hear his words I see my name leave his lips. A loud thud creeps into my ears from behind me. There 's a sensation of tingling that rushes from my head and down my body. The head rush must have cleared my ears because that's when I hear the dead people from outside growing louder. No wonder Gale is rushing me. The commotion must have attracted them in our direction.  
  
“Katniss, we need to move. Now!” There's an urgency in his voice that I've never heard before.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
I turn to look down at the dead bodies of Bonnie and Twill and take a sharp inhale of breath. No, I can't let their deaths consume me now. I look to Gale instead who is tossing the game bag over her shoulders, knife in hand.  
  
"We don't have time right now. We have to leave them," he says.  
  
I silently promise to come get them when it's safe and properly bury them. I barely knew them, but I know that no one deserves to die like that and be left to decompose. But right now they are both dead, Gale and I are not. It's just the way it is.  
  
“How do we get out of here?” I whisper.  
  
He furrows his eyebrows and clenches his jaw tight. He moves towards the dusted window and peeks out.  
  
I walk the few paces towards the bodies to retrieve my bow from the floor. A few arrows had scattered across the floor in a small pile. My knees bend and I'm hastily tossing the arrows together. The scratching and pounding against the worn wood seems to be increasing. They know we're in here and I don't know what they're capable of, and that's what scares me. Death is inevitable and is just a matter of time, but a violent, painful death scares me.The room feels like it's spinning beneath my feet.  
  
The shatter of glass pierces my ears. I spin around and see Gale slam to the ground, hands covering his head. Shards of glass fall to the floor all around him. I see pale, deteriorating hands reaching inside. Their hands scrape the remaining shards of glass on the windowsill. Blood trickles down their hands where the glass is cutting them. Even the blood, darker and thicker than mine, looks dead. The sound of Gale's boots stomps about the room. I see his knife in his hands as he grips an old pot in the other.  
  
“Katniss, when I say, open the door and run if it's safe,” he screeches. He looks at me for a split second.  
  
 “But-”  
  
“Now's not the time to argue. I'll be right after you.”  
  
There's not much time to consider other options. More bodies are moving towards the broken window now, threatening to shatter the entirety of it. The thuds and clawing at the door sounds to have ceased, but I can't be sure. I take in Gale, where a look of panic but reassurance passes over his face. It's a look I've only seen the day of the reaping. _“Do I trust him?”_ I ask myself. I only nod my head to him.  
  
I walk closer to the door, keeping my eyes on him for his signal. I inhale deeply, preparing myself. Suddenly a hand grips my ankle over my boot, pulling me roughly. I think I might actually suffocate when the wind knocks out of me.  
  
I fall straight forward as my feet sweep from under me. I slam hard to the floor, landing head first. An intense pressure surges through my head as pain wells up in my nose. Drops of blood splatter to the floor while my nose gushes out blood. My head feels like it's throbbing.  
  
I slide across the floor briefly before I realize that it's Bonnie's hands that are pulling me towards her hungry mouth. My feet kick and thrash around until I'm finally free of her grasp. I flip myself around, seeing her hands outstretched, reaching for me again. She's crawling forward and I tumble backwards onto the floor, small shards of glass cutting my hands.  
  
Gale is holding his game bag in front of him, arms outstretched. He leans forward and I see more hands gripping and grabbing, trying to overpower him through the window. Even if he has heard the commotion he can't help me if we both plan to walk out of here alive.  
  
Bonnie latches onto my boot so tightly that I can't shake her off. The more I try to wiggle myself free of her grasp, the tighter she latches on. I try to force her away with my feet but somehow she's clawing her way up my leg. Her mouth is open and horrible, vicious growls bursts from her. She leaves a small trail of blood up my pant leg that leaks from her open mouth. All I can manage to do is hold her from close contact to my flesh.  
  
She is closer to me now hovering above my body. I latch my hands onto her shoulders holding her at arms length above me. She writhes around uncontrollably. She inches her way closer to my body. My arms are lightly shaking, my muscles threatening to give out. I groan and grind my teeth, dragging my knee up between us to steady her. I imagine Snow would be chuckling to himself in amusement if he could see me now...  
  
I fight his face from my thoughts. Prim's face flashes in my mind, smiling her innocent smile. I hear the small laugh, the only laugh that can lighten my mood. The one person I always promised to fight for. How she must be with Peeta right now learning to frost from the very person who's cakes she greatly admires. How she'll be waiting to show me...And Peeta, never receiving an answer from me.  
  
There's something bubbling inside of me and whether it's strength or fury, I don't know. One of my arms stretches out searching the floor. Finally my hands feel the smooth surface of one of my arrows. I grip it in my hand and crash it to her head with all my strength.  
  
 In an instant all I hold is deadweight above me. I roll her off of me, pushing her to the floor. When I look at her, there are no traces of the human left on her face. The thought it unsettling.  
  
“Go!” Gale shouts.  
  
I pick myself up, holding my bow and arrows close to me. Through the corner of my eye I see the white Peacekeeper gun that Bonnie had. I make sure to grab it on my way out. I fling the door open and hear clanking coming from inside. I see Gale has the pot in his hand once more, pounding it against the windowsill. His feet are planted on the floor, but I hear them dragging backwards.  
  
“Now!”  
  
My feet fly across the rough terrain of the forest. I sprint until I hitch over from a pain in my side. My body is sleek and moist with sweat and I struggle to control my breathing. I search for any sign of Gale behind me but all I see are trees. I wonder if it was my fear or desperation to see Prim that has forced me to come so close to home without waiting for him to be by my side. I am so selfish.  
  
I backtrack and keep my eyes open. I try to climb a tree to get a greater view, but with the cuts on my hands I know it will be in vain. I try to force my worried fears far from my mind. Tears sting my eyes but not from pain. What if I left him to die? How could I live with myself?  
I lean against a tree and let my head fall back against the bark. Despite every sense in my brain telling me no, I let my eyelids close. That's when I feel a pair of hands upon me. I shrug them off violently on instinct.  
  
That's when I see Gale. I fling my arms around him. The relief washes over me and I relax into his embrace.  
  
“You're okay?” I question. “I thought-”  
  
“C'mon," he grunts and tugs my arm forward. “They'll catch up if we stop.”  
  
I stay beside him until the old fence comes into our view.  
  
He tosses his game bag over the fence as we come closer, along with his knife and the Peacekeeper gun from my hands. I toss my bow as gently as I can and it lands atop the game bag. When I'm about to shrug myself under the fence, I stop. There's a soft hum that roots me to the spot. The fence is alive with electricity.  
  
“Gale, listen,” I say and point to the fence. He is still for a moment before he flings his hands to his hair, tugging the dark locks. He spins on the spot cursing under his breath words that I'm sure would have his mother scolding him.  
  
The only way I can think to get out of these woods is to climb the closest tree to the fence and jump down over it. I fear my hands might not be capable of hoisting myself up but really, what other choices do we have? I relay the information to him.  
  
He's lifting me up, holding the majority of my weight. Though every moment against the rough bark stings my hands, I force myself to move forward. Gale climbs up after me, his heavier weight slowing him down. He struggles more than I do from lack of coordination.  
  
I inch my way to as far to the edge that won't break under my weight. I peer down and take a deep breath. It looks maybe 15 feet high, but I know the fall will be farther than I can judge.  
  
I lower myself so I'm hanging by hands and let go. There's an unpleasant sensation and it feels like my stomach has jolted right up to my throat. My feet slam hard into the ground. I stifle my yelp of pain and fall back, gripping my foot. I'm not sure I'll be able to walk.  
  
Gale lands close to me and I see him roll over the instant his feet hit the ground. He releases a grunt and inhales sharply but otherwise seems to be okay. He begins collecting our thrown items and places the arrows on my shoulder and bow in my hands.  
  
He wraps his arm around my waist and half carries me as I wobble and hop on my good foot away from the fence. We're lucky that the sun is setting low in the sky. We might stand a chance of sneaking into town unnoticed. Surely with my bow and a full game bag, Peacekeeper gun in hand, we'd be publicly whipped then sentenced to death for conspiracies of rebellion. I'm sure Snow would want to make a special example of me.  
  
We stash the gun, my bow and arrows, and his game bag in my old house on the outskirts of the Seam. I wish I could stay, but I know I need to get to Prim and my mother.  
  
We continue our way into town cautiously. As we approach the town Center, I realize that something is odd. We have not seen one Peacekeeper on our journey through town. Not one white uniform in sight. Though I should just consider it luck, it doesn't sit well with me.  
  
"Thank you for saving us," I say.  
  
"It's what we do."  
  
Gale leads me through the Merchant area. “We need to get you to your mom,” he says. But I won't have any of it, insisting that I'm fine. I need to get Prim and figure out what the hell is going on and what we're going to do.  
  
Prim...Primroses...cookies...Peeta...The bakery. That's where I need to go first. I direct Gale to turn us in the other direction.  
  
“No way, Katniss. We need to get you fixed up,” he urges.  
  
I look him up and down and bring my arm from around him. I'm unsteady and off balance on my one good foot, but I won't back down. “I need to get Prim first. I won't go anywhere until I know she's okay.”  
  
He sighs heavily and helps me towards the bakery. We walk in silence. We both have a mutual understanding to not discuss what just happened beyond the fence. There's no need to discuss it, not now.  
  
“So how do you know Prim is there?”  
  
“I just do,” I tell him. He looks at me expecting more and I don't blame him. I would need more information from him too if it were the other way around.  
  
“Prim mentioned they were going to frost some cookies,” I add. Well, it's really not much of a lie if I just overheard them talking about it.  
  
“What's going on with you and him?”  
  
“Nothing,” I say instantly. He looks unconvinced. This is not a conversation I want to have now, or ever really. Any sort of relationship or friendship, feelings or non-feelings conspiring between Peeta and I somehow feels wrong to discuss with Gale.  
  
“I thought we were past lying to each other.”  
  
 My mouth can't form any words. Was I lying? I haven't really considered it. I just want to get back to my old self, before the Games. Before more complications that I can't handle. Before, my priority was feeding my family. We didn't have money, so I hunted. It was a simple solution, even if the act of doing it wasn't.  
  
He seems to take my silence as confirmation. “What the hell. I don't get you anymore. You tell me you don't ever want a relationship or marriage, nothing. Then I watch as day by day your mouths are attached together every second. You claiming your undying love for each other.” He keeps his voice steady but strong, but I can sense the anger bubbling beneath the surface.  
  
“You weren't there!” I retort. “You don't understand.”  
  
“So there is something with him.” He states it plainly, like a fact.  
  
“You said yourself, all they want is a show.” And now, he and I are in deep shit. At least I am. We're to be getting engaged and I'll be married because of the Games. My life has spiraled into everything I didn't want it to become.  
  
“It's not a show for him,” he states. Had everyone figured that out except for me?  
  
“Maybe not,” I admit. I really wish the ground would just swallow me up right now.  
  
“How about for you, Katniss?” He has stopped us now, a block away from the bakery, and searches my eyes for answer. I look away.  
  
“I don't know,” I say to my feet. “I can't let that be my life. I don't want it.”  
  
“Notice how you didn't deny it.”  
  
My frustration of the situation builds more inside of me. Doesn't he know I care about him? That I trust him unconditionally? Isn't that enough?  
  
“Why can't we go back to the way things were? Just me and you hunting in the-”  
  
He has his hands on my face, pressing his lips against mine. I don't back away but I can't respond or move from shock. He presses our lips together more firmly and I feel the heat radiating off his body. It's not unpleasant but somehow feel wrong, like betrayal.  
  
“Gale, I can't.” I break us apart, feeling my cheeks flush. “I love you, but I can't. Not in this way.”  
  
“But for him you can?” His brows furrow together, leaving a crease in the middle. His voice is rougher than it's been the whole conversation.  
  
“I don't want to love anyone like that," I say. It's the truth, but I still feel tears brimming the corners of my eyes. I don't want to hurt Gale. He's my best friend, my ally against the world.  
  
I begin stumbling my way forward, shaking him off when Gale tries to assist me. He sulks behind me silently fuming. He really wouldn't have a problem making any girl he wants fall for him. He's strong and protective and can easily provide for a family. If someone needed more than that, he even has a handsome face. I wonder if he even knows it himself.  
  
I see the bakery coming into my view. The block I half walked, half hopped here really has taken it out of me. The whole day feels to be rushing back to me, taking every ounce of energy I have left. Peeta's blond hair is visible through the window. I see another head of blond hair standing right next to him.  
  
My pace picks up at the sight of them. When I reach the door, I push it open and hear a bell ring from just above the doorpost. They both turn their heads and a bright smile forms on Prim's face. Peeta's face contorts into concern. Prim's follows suit soon after.  
  
“Katniss, what happened?” Prim asks.  
  
“What do you-”  
  
“There's dry blood on your face. You look like you did when...” Peeta trails off, moving towards me.  
  
I must look a mess. I don't know how I could have forgotten. My hair has probably fallen out of its braid, I was tumbling around the floor, the glass that cut my hands, all the running...  
  
I hear the bell ring again and see Gale stalk inside and lean his shoulder against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks like a different person as he sends glares Peeta's way.  
  
“I'm okay Prim. Promise.” I try my best to form a smile, but I'm afraid it looks more like a grimace from the look on her face.  
  
“Let's get you guys cleaned up,” Peeta says. He reaches his hand out to me and my hand instinctively reaches out for it. His hand is soft against my rough, callused one. He gives it a gentle squeeze but I don't allow my feet to move.  
  
“Don't worry, she's not here," Peeta says. Right. His mother. I don't think I can handle another complication today.  
  
He gives me a questioning look, clearly wanting to know what happened today. I try to convey that I'll tell him later, but I don't know if he understands.  
  
I see his father moving around in the back where the kitchen is. He smiles as we pass. Peeta guides me up the stairs to where his family lives above the shop. Having the majority of my weight on him instantly releases most of the pain on my throbbing foot. Prim follows right on my heels and Gale reluctantly follows behind her.  
  
He leads me to the small bathroom in the corner of the hallway. The room is simple and old, but well kept and clean. I turn the faucet of the sink and rinse the grime away from my face. I see the water turn a grayish color with flecks of red that I know to be my blood. Prim unfastened the loose end of my braid and runs her fingers through the knots when I sit on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
“What would I do without you?” I ask her. My tone is lighter and not weighted with anger or emotion. It must be the first time I genuinely smiled all day. It's now that I realize how badly my hands sting and my body aches. I can't let Prim see, so I force my fingers to begin braiding my hair.  
  
She giggles and tells me about watching Peeta bake the cookies. He calls her his “happy helper” and let her mix the ingredients. They frosted the cookies and she boasts about Peeta's beautiful primroses. They've been eating them and she swears she's never had anything as sweet.  
  
“You have to see them! We saved you some,” she finishes.  
  
“Yours are the most pretty,” Peeta says to her. I see a hint of a blush in her cheeks. Peeta Mellark confuses me more than anyone else. Or rather, he confuses all the emotions I carefully learned to hide inside of me all these years. He's bonding with my sister and that's one thing I'm helplessly weak against. I know I can't keep him at an arm's length for long.  
  
Gale hasn't said one word the entire time and hovers at the doorway. Peeta approaches him.  
  
“You're welcome to clean up too, if you want.”  
  
“No, Mellark,” he says coldly. “Not all of us need your help.” Gale looks at me briefly during his last words.  
  
“Oh. Alright then.” Peeta brushes past him and walks to the stairs. Prim and I instantly follow and I make sure to send a glare at Gale when I pass him.  
  
“I was just about to walk Prim home anyway. Looks like you should see your mom,” he says when we reach the bottom of the stairs. Peeta bags up the cookies and bids his dad goodbye.  
  
Peeta hold open the door for all of us as we pass. Dusk is in the sky now, the last rays of sunlight descending into the horizon. I begin limping when Prim rushes to my side to balance me. With her small frame she struggles to support me. Peeta comes from behind and wraps his arm around my waist. I become stiff for a moment, but quickly ease into his support.  
  
We all make our way towards the Victor Village. With my waddle and Peeta still adjusting to his prosthetic, we must look like a broken pair. Like in the Games...When I see Gale, he looks like he's turning around towards the Seam.  
  
“Gale...” I say carefully. “I think we need to talk to Haymitch.”  
  
He raises his eyebrows at me. “ _Together_ ,” I add. The curiosity must get the better of him because he doesn't leave. If there's one more conversation I want to have today, it's to see if there's anything Haymitch knows.  
  
My house comes into view and Prim quickly rushes to the door and swings it open. I nearly lose balance and bring both Peeta and I tumbling down at the sight of Haymitch sitting on my couch.  


	5. The Quarter Quell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challenges come into light when a conversation is cut short.

Haymitch lounges on the couch with one arm draped across the top. My mother carefully tiptoes towards him from the kitchen balancing one mug full, of what smells like tea, in each hand. She sets one gently down on the coffee table in front of Haymitch, to which he offers a small smile, and she takes a seat at the opposite end of the couch. I wonder how long he has been here before I got here. 

Prim glides towards our mother and bounces herself onto the couch next to her before resting her chin against our mother's arm. Our mother, looking as delicate and lovely as Prim in that moment, offers a "hello" and smile to us while we hover in the doorway.

Haymitch lifts the steaming mug to his lips and sets it back down on the table. I'm surprised to see that he has yet to reach inside his coat pocket where his flask usually stays and add some liquor to the mug. Being sober at this time of day must be a difficult feat for him.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," he drawls out in an annoying smug voice. "Lover boy and the cousin." He nods to each of them in turn.

From Haymitch's crooked smirk, I know the three of us must share similar looks on our faces. Peeta glances at me with a look of slight irritation playing upon his features. He doesn't bother to hide his stony expression or narrowed eyes. His eyebrows raise high up his forehead where small creases form, as if to say, 'will he ever stop?' I'm not used to seeing Peeta look so irritated. Gale looks like the scowl will never leave his face.

I try my best to hide my irritation but his chuckle reminds me I'm not the best actress.

"Innocent doesn't suit you much," he says to me.

I decide to stifle my sarcastic retort. I can't get side tracked right now. "I really need to talk to you," I say instead.

I try to detach myself from Peeta's hold, but he wraps his arm more firmly around me at my resistance. I limp my way forward, swallowing pride with each step that he helps me move.

"Katniss, how did you hurt yourself?" my mother asks as she rises from her seat. There's an edge of concern in her voice completely foreign to me. I don't know how to process her concern.

"Landed on it wrong," I grumble.

She nods in understanding as Peeta sits me down on the chair beside the couch. He lifts my injured foot up and places a pillow on the edge of the table before laying my foot on it. I let my eyelids close briefly as relief flows through me like a wave. The cushion is soft and comfortable underneath my weight. Maybe because it's the first time I feel I can truly rest from the events of the day, but my body sinks into the cushions until I feel like a deadweight. Every limb of my body aches. I barely notice my mother kneeling in front where she inspects my foot.

"You'll need to stay off it for a while," she says despite my exasperated expression I know must show on my face. "I'll see what I can gather to help the pain," she adds. She makes a silent gesture to Prim and she follows after her into the other room and out of ear range. I guess I never noticed how subtle she is about knowing when I need privacy.

"Like I was saying, Gale and I-"

"Look here, you two," he interrupts. "There's some serious business we need to discuss."

With the Victory Tour a day away, I never thought business ever stopped being serious. Peeta flops down onto the couch where Prim was before and releases a sigh. We share a look, the faintest hint of a smile playing on our lips. There's a small gush of warmth that surges through me that reminds me of the days isolated in the heat of the cave. I immediately dismiss the feeling before I can think on it. I am foolish to think about the cave as anything other than fear, thinking Peeta would die.

Gale's game bag hits the floor with a thud as he sits himself down on the chair across from me. He looks nearly as exhausted as I feel. Haymitch looks him over hesitantly before whipping his head in the direction of Peeta and me.

"What is it now?" Peeta asks nonchalantly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I spill out right after him.

"One at a time," he says. "It's about the Victory Tour."

Peeta straightens his back and turns towards him, attentive. "What about it?"

"There won't be one."

"But-"

"Why would-"

"Now, listen here," Haymitch cuts us off. He leans forward and places his elbows on his knees. His hands cover his face and he groans loudly. He stays silent for a few moments as if searching for words. "It's been canceled. Seems the star-crossed lovers has backfired against the Capitol."

I think of my ignoring Peeta since we've been home. How seemingly unconvincing I know I am. Surely I've failed both of us. Snow must see right through me. My heart sinks low into the pits of my stomach until I feel hallow and as icy as I act.

"Now there's no use placing blame," Haymitch says towards me. "Snow was furious the moment both of you survived. You give the districts too much hope."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Peeta blurts out.

"Not for the Capitol," Gale says, speaking for the first time.

"He's right," Haymitch agrees. "What's the whole reason we have the games? To keep the districts in line. To boast their power over everyone. They don't take lightly to people who outsmart them at their own games." There's a hardness to his face, almost like anguish. I wonder if Haymitch was always drunk and careless or if the Games made him that way...

"So they think we'll make it worse during the Victory Tour?"

"In a sense, yes. But the districts are already rebelling. It's not about what they think you'll do. They know how to intimidate people to doing what they want. It's about what they don't want you to know."

My ears perk up a little as curiosity consumes me. So Bonnie and Twill were right. I can't hold onto any shred of doubt anymore. My heart starts pounding out of my ears and it feels like small insects are fluttering around in my stomach. I don't know if the confirmation fears me or excites me. Gale leans forward in his chair, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation. Peeta slumps down against the cushions looking worried. I hear a rapid tapping of shoe against the floor coming from his direction.

"So what happens next for us?" I ask.

"We... can't be sure," he says. "But you realize the Games didn't just end when you got home?"

I feel myself shake my head in confusion and Peeta mirrors me.

"Well, of course for the Victory Tour..." I trail off. Games, Victory Tour, and then we can live the rest of our lives in peace as promised.

"No, especially you two. The Games don't ever end, not for a victor.The Capitol owns you the rest of your life. Threatens everything that's important to you. Keeps ya in line, so to speak.

"But now," he continues, "no Victory Tour. Snow feels you're responsible for the districts stepping out of line. Particularly you Mockingjay."

"She's not responsible for the Capitol's treatment of the districts!" Peeta rises to his feet. I look up and catch his eyes. 'It's okay,' I try to convey to him.

"Good to know she brings out the fighter in you. You're gonna need it. Now sit down and listen," Haymitch's rough voice seems to soften slightly. Peeta reluctantly obeys.

"We can't forget who the enemy is. It was only a matter of time this happened. The hostility has been building..."

"This is a good thing, isn't it?" Gale asks Haymitch. "We finally have a chance to fight!"

"I've been talking with some important people the past few days. We just need to wait until the right time. Timing is key."

"So we'll rebel? It's not just talk?" Gale asks. A triumphant smile plays on his lips and I've almost forgotten what that looked like.

"That's the plan. But there might be complications."

"Like...?"

Haymitch now turns back in the direction of Peeta and me. "I think there's another reason the Victory Tour was canceled. I think they want to make sure you two stay put. Keep tabs on you."

"Without Peacekeepers?" I ask, suddenly remembering the streets empty of Capitol workers.

"What are you on about, girl?"

"When Gale and I were coming back there were no Peacekeepers. It felt weird, but I'm sure I didn't see one..."

"You know, I haven't seen one either today," Peeta says.

Haymitch looks deep in thought and the silence rings in the room taunting me like a ghost. I know I need to tell Haymitch about the dead people just outside the district, threatening our safety. Now all I can wonder is where the Peacekeepers have gone. What does Snow have planned?

Anger is burning through me like a fire, vicious and wild. I'm sure if someone was to touch me they'd burn from the heat radiating off my skin. I force the dry lump in my throat away but it still feels itchy and hoarse when I begin to speak.

"Out in the woods there's dead people," I state flatly.

Haymitch's head shoots up so fast I think he might have a head rush. Peeta looks concerned while Gale gestures for me to continue.

"You shouldn't be in the woods with Snow so _interested_ in you," Haymitch snaps at me. I ignore him.

"But they were moving and alive. Well not alive, more like walking corpses. Nearly killed me and Gale. And Bonnie and Twill..."

I stop talking as my voice threatens to crack. I can't just talk about it so casually. Two girls, desperate like I would be, died right in front of my eyes in a way so gruesome and terrifying it makes my stomach churn. As if that isn't twisted enough, they come back alive and attack us like we're no more than a piece of meat.

"Who?" Haymitch asks as his eyes dart between Gale and I.

"Two girls from eight," Gale answers. I'm grateful that he came because I'm not sure I could tell the story. "Said there was an uprising then the Peacekeepers left and dropped off dead bodies that attacked everyone. They made it to the woods and were in bad shape when we found 'em."

Haymitch pops out of his seat like it suddenly burned him. He begins pacing so aggressively I wonder if he'll leave a hole in the carpet. He mutters under his breath that mostly sounds incoherent but I think I make out words like 'eight' and 'dead people.'

"Where are they now?"

"They died. But not before saying they heard bombs being dropped in eleven. Blew up the whole fence."

"Eight and eleven," Haymitch says to no one in particular. "Makes sense."

"How did they die?" Peeta asks softly.

I look at him and the sadness on his face somehow fills me with the strength to speak again.

"Bonnie was bitten by one of the dead people. She looked real sick when we found them, maybe from the blood loss. Then she passed out and attacked Twill, bit her neck. And she-well...well, she died. Then she came back and attacked me."

Peeta's face pales and he fumbles with his fingers. He bites his lip as he runs his hands through his hair. Gale's eyes bore into mine. Though I can tell he's impatient, his sturdy demeanor is oddly reassuring.

"What does it mean, Haymitch?" I ask, becoming impatient and weary from his silence.

"No, it can't be," Haymitch mutters to himself. "Makes no sense."

"What, Haymitch?!" Peeta and I speak together.

"It's suspicious. I don't know facts only rumors. Sounds like something the Capitol had planned for a while. You sure they were dead?" He asks me roughly.

"Yes," I say. "We're almost positive they were mostly dead tributes. Gale recognized the girl from eleven last year."

"Do you know something?" Gale asks.

He shakes his head violently while his hair whips back and forth, slapping against his face. "They were interested in stories from before the dark days. Walking corpses coming back to life to eat people. I think they were only old folk tales of sorts. For entertainment-movies, television shows, books..."

"Why would-"

I swallow the words before they finish leaving my throat when a loud noise echoes through the district. It sounds like static that might sound from a broken reception from a broadcast on the television. Haymitch, Gale and Peeta jump to their feet as I struggle to my left, trying to keep balance. Prim and my mother come bustling in from the other room looking to us in confusion. Haymitch strides to the front door and shoves it open. That's when I hear the voice that haunts my dreams and chills my bones.

"Citizens of Panem," Snow's voice echoes through the town and causes me to tremble as it courses through my ears.

"We have been forgiving and merciful over the years. We provide each district with means to benefit all citizens of our country. However, you still defy our ruling and rebel against us. This is unacceptable.

"This year we celebrate the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games with the Quarter Quell. Due to recent rebellion our districts are threatened. We must safeguard our futures. Therefore, all suspicious districts will participate in this years' Games.

"We do not wish bloodshed, but only those deemed worthy will survive. There will be no sponsors and there will be no training. If you survive, we will rebuild our futures with the knowledge of our mercy and compassion.

"You will find yourselves confronted with the horrors of your pasts. Happy Hunger Games, Panem, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

The silence that falls through the air is thick with tension and dread. I feel dizzy and weak like someone is draining the blood from my veins. I hop my way towards the door not knowing whose hands are helping me. I see several large, metal containers fall from the fading blue sky and landing in the town center where the reaping is held. Prim looks horror-struck and nervous. My hand instantly reaches out for her.

The high, shrill screams in the distance cuts through me like a knife. That's when a loud boom echoes through the air like a cannon, slightly shaking the ground like an earthquake. The Games have begun.


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short, but a lot of excitement is coming in the next chapters. As always, thanks for reading! I'd be happy to know what you think. :)

I can't see, not really. Everything blurs together when I stare off into the distance, my eyes not focused on any one particular thing. I know the town is in that direction. Where thousands of soon to be corpses are screaming and scrambling in confusion. They don't know what this means, not exactly. But I do. And I feel frozen to the spot because of it, because the fear overwhelms every bone in my body. Maybe it's best if they don't know first. Maybe it'll happen fast, and they won't ever see everyone they know die in front of them.

  
I think about the blood first. The overwhelming result of a body physically harmed, whether alive like Bonnie and Twill or dead like the walking corpses. The blood will always remind you what is actually happening when your brain goes fuzzy with fear. I never thought about how much blood is inside out bodies before the Games.

  
"What should we do?" Peeta whispers.

  
"We should get inside first. Figure it out from there. Top priority is to keep everyone here safe. Away from people is the best option," Haymitch says. I see my sister nod her head, anxious to get inside the safety of the walls.

  
I think Haymitch is talking to me. Probably telling me to get inside, but we need to devise a plan, right now so we can take immediate action. I hear distant shouts, probably from the town square. Whatever chaos might happen, it's starting now. That's when I remember the weapons. My bow, the Peacekeeper gun, Gale's hunting knife. It's all at my old home and I need to get there.

  
"I need to go home," I blurt out.

  
"Yes, that's what I've been telling you, sweet heart. Glad to know we agree for once," Haymitch says. He puts his hand on my shoulder but I immediately shrug it off.

  
"Great. Who's going with me?"

  
"Every damn person here is getting their asses inside."

  
"No, _home_ ," I insist. "My old house. Gale and I left our weapons there. I'm thinking we're going to need them."

  
"You're not going anywhere right now," Haymitch barks. "We don't know what we're facing, but if it's the same as what you saw in the woods, then we sure as hell ain't going nowhere right now."

  
"You really should be resting," mother adds.

  
"And your leg is hurt," Peeta states.

  
"Besides, _I'm_ going," Gale says.

  
My lips part and my jaw falls open. I don't know what to say. First I feel foolish, then angry for all of them making me feel that way. Do they think I am weak? I feel a throb in my foot, and the pain registers in my brain. I flinch, becoming irritated with myself because I know they saw the pain on my face, even if only for a second.

  
"I can't let you go alone," I say to Gale. I know I've lost this battle but my pride won't let me admit they're right.

  
"You will though. I'm going anyway. I have to get my family."

I'm still not convinced. Who knows if I'll see him again if I let him go? I agree we need to bring his family here. I open my mouth to speak but before I can let out a breath, he continues.

  
"I'll get them, get the weapons and come back here, okay? I'll be safe. There and back. I'll be fine on my own," he says. I know he'll go anyway because he is just as stubborn as I am.

  
My foot is really starting to hurt from exertion. I know I shouldn't go. If we run into trouble, I'd be in no shape to properly defend myself. I inhale deeply and release my breath.

  
"I'll go with you," Peeta announces.

I whip my head in his direction. I feel slight relief until he and Gale share a look. Peeta looks determined and Gale looks weary. "Katniss is right. You shouldn't go on your own, and I need to get my family, too."

  
"You really think I need your help? You're just another person I'll have to look after. You're worthless to me," Gale howls at him.

He begins walking away. Peeta grabs his arm and shoves it back so Gale is facing him. Peeta glares at him.

  
"I can't let you go alone, for Katniss. I help you get your family, you help me get mine. This is a deal, nothing more."

  
"You two should go together. Less risk that way," Haymitch agrees. I nod my head.

  
Gale sighs and looks down to Peeta's amputated leg and then back up to his face. "Keep up with me, Mellark. I won't carry your ass like Katniss did."

  
I suck in my breath and feel a fury at Gale that I've never felt before. I glare at him. Mocking Peeta and what happened in the Games somehow feels like he's mocking me. My face feels hot. Gale has always taken the gravity of what happens in the Games to heart, so I don't understand how he could say something so cruel to Peeta. I want to hit him, right on the mouth. Like maybe that would take back what he said. I don't know how Peeta is able to keep his face stony and expressionless right now.

  
"Let's go," Peeta mutters. He walks past all of us. Gale quickly turns and rushes past him.

  
"I think we should be more worried about them killing each other," Haymitch says. "Shit. If they're not back before dark, I'm going to find what's left of 'em."

  
"Don't say that," I screech. "They'll be back and if not then I'm going to help them."

  
I need them both to come back. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose my  best friend and the boy with the bread. They have both saved my life and I will make sure I save theirs, injured or not.

  
I take in a deep breath, hoping to steady my pounding heartbeat. I can hear it in my ears, but that's not all I hear. When my ears begin to function properly once again, I notice the sounds in the distance are getting louder. A loud shriek cuts through the air. I hear people shouting words I can't decipher.  I close my eyes and swallow. My throat feels dry.

  
I glance at Prim. She doesn't look scared like I thought. She seems composed and older somehow. So unlike the innocent little sister I left before the Games, when I thought I would die.

  
"We should get inside," Prim says. She takes my hand and leads me through the door. I fall onto the couch. After my mother enters, Haymitch hovers over the doorway.

  
"I'm going home. But I'll be right back," he says. "Lock this door."

  
He turns his back and shuts it behind him. My mother rushes to the door and turns the lock. I don't know what he's doing, but I hope he's not bringing alcohol. When I see the fear on my mother's face, I think maybe alcohol might not be too bad of an option right now.

  
Prim stares down at her feet. I want to comfort her but I can't find any words to reassure her. My hopes that she would maintain her innocence, even just a little bit longer, are pointless. No one can remain innocent in this world.  Soon, everyone alive will know that and those who don't will most likely be dead..and then they'll still kill. There's no winner there.

  
Maybe that's what Snow meant for all of this, if there's a deeper meaning besides ending the rebellion before it starts. Since hope has overpowered fear in the majority of the districts, he will crush hope with violence. To survive in this world, you'll have blood on your hands and accept that the Capitol has the power to turn you into what you never thought you could be; a killer. Or you die. No innocence. If you survive, you accept what the Capitol has made you and you live as a product of their cruelty.

  
I'm no stranger to killing, and I'd rather die than let the Snow win. Now I understand what Peeta meant that night on the rooftop before the Games, about owning him. Even surviving the Games means the Capitol owns you, just in a different way.

  
If I am truly the Mockingjay, then hope isn't lost. This last desperate act of Snow might just be more of an incentive to fuel the rebellion further. They don't own me, they don't own Peeta, and this rebellion might be the best distraction to prove it. First, we just need to survive.  
  



	7. The Seam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Gale make their way to get their families, but encounter some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Peeta's POV. I originally wanted the whole story to be a Katniss POV, but I really wanted to include the events of this chapter and not summarize it in dialogue. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)

When I realized I wasn't going to die was when Katniss put the Nightlock berries in my hand. In that moment, I felt like a man because I had beat the Games and I had Katniss next to me. I thought we would go home and everything would be better. That was before my leg was amputated off, before I knew Katniss didn't feel the same as me, and before Haymitch informed us that despite surviving, the Capitol still owned me. Then I started feeling like a naive boy, scared to sleep at night.

Since being home, I've wanted to not only feel like a man again, but actually _be_ a man. I want to be brave and strong and true to my myself. Katniss can protect herself, I know that, but I want to prove myself a worthy ally; someone to fight beside her, not for her. Instead I hid in my house or at the bakery, too dumbfounded to even approach her.

When Gale acted like the thought of me helping him was ridiculous, I was angry. I couldn't believe that Katniss' best friend would judge me for what happened in the Games. It made me all the more angry that there was a nagging part of my brain that thought he might be right. What if I was useless and just another person to protect?

But I saw the fire in Katniss' eyes and the look of disappointment on her mother and sister's faces. That encouraged me to shove my anger back down inside of me and step forward to be a man. Fear makes us all say and do awful things. I know I need to get my family and I know neither Gale or I should go by ourselves. I would have gone even if he said no.

That's how I ended up here, jogging with one good leg and one prosthetic that I'm just getting used to. Gale is ahead of me and I am breathing heavily. I guess I haven't exercised all that much since the Games and am more out of shape than I can remember being before.

We come upon a hill and once I drag myself to the top, I notice that Gale has stopped. From the top of the hill, I can see the rest of the town. Now I know why he has stopped. Down below us is a chaotic nightmare.

My eyes catch the Town Center first, where the reaping is held. Many people must have run out of their homes and into town after Snow's announcement. There are hundreds of people running in every direction. There are kids crying for their parents and spouses hollering for their families. People are screaming, in fright or pain, I'm not sure. It's probably both.

In the middle of all the chaos, a big, rectangular metal case disturbs the ground, like it's been dropped there out of the sky. It's looks like a train boxcar, only metal and it's door is ajar. It seems that everyone must be running from whatever was inside.

"Shit!" I hear Gale mummer under his breath.

That's when I remember the story he and Katniss told. In one of the other rebelling districts, hovercrafts dumped a giant container into their town center and outside came dead mutations of past victors, programmed to kill everyone in sight. I gulp. I can't believe this is really happening.

My eye catches what I think is a woman. From this distance they all look small. She falls to the ground and though there is at least a dozen people who saw her, they ignore her and continue running. She tries to pick herself up, but more people just shove past her until I see her crouched on the ground with her hands sheltering her head. Someone must have accidentally kicked her and everyone else just tramples over her.

It looks like they are running away from a boy who looks my age. He isn't moving as fast as everyone else, but his movements are lazy and erratic with no sort of rhythm, like he's not even really alive. He must be one of the dead ones.

I hear the woman scream, loud and high pitch. The boy is down on the ground attacking her and though she tries to push and kick him away, but he won't let her go. While everyone else runs away, I see a mop of black hair rush up behind the dead boy. I exhale deeply when I realize that a man is there to help the woman. The man knocks him over the head with what looks like a shovel. It should have knocked him out, but the next moment the dead boy is up and shambles toward the man. Even from this distance, I can see blood all around the woman. I only hope she'll be okay.

The man steps backwards and swings his arm again, and the shovel hits the boy in the face. It's like the dead boy feels no pain because he just keeps advancing for the man. That's when the man swings one more time and the boy falls to the ground. The man rushes towards him, leans over, shovel in hand, and repeatedly bangs his head. The man backs away and runs to the woman. All around the dead boy is blood and my stomach churns. I'm glad I don't have to see that boy's head bashed in, dead or not.

I'm swept by a wave of nausea. I don't think I would be able to bash someone's head in like that. Even watching from this distance is hard to handle.

"We need to be quick," Gale says. "While that mess stays down there."

I nod my head. "Let's go and get those weapons first," I say.

I want to go straight to my family, but I know my mother would have the door locked and everyone huddled upstairs. They should be safe and I'll be more useful with weapons to protect everyone.

"We'll go around the long way. Follow me," he says, and turns to the left in the opposite direction of the Merchant homes and the school. I don't hesitate. He may be an ass to me but I trust his instincts.

We're jogging down a path I've never been before. It's mostly dirt and rocks with overgrown weeds, but every so often I see small bushes of blue flowers I've never seen before. Instead of fanning out, the pedals are longer and shaped like a funnel. Despite myself, the faintest hint of a smile forms on my lips. The more we run, the screams and shouts fade to a quiet buzzing of background noise and I feel free. My stub is dully aching, but I ignore it.

I wonder how Gale knows of this trail, but it must be from hunting. If it seemed too risky to go through the town to sell illegal game, he and Katniss must have traveled along here. I think of the blue flowers, the setting sun, and how Gale and Katniss might have walked along here together, sharing their secrets and becoming close. I feel a sting of jealousy.

When I look up, it feels like my heart dropped down into my stomach. I skid across the loose gravel and nearly slip backwards. I flail my arms out and manage to regain my balance before falling on my ass. Gale is gaining a decent lead on me, but I'm grateful he didn't hear me almost fall. I pick up my pace and let all my thoughts and the rest of the world fade into the background.

When we reach level ground, I know we're in the Seam. There's an evident layer of coal dust surrounding everything. It leaves a dull gray and grimy look to the place. It's no wonder the cameras never show this part of District 12 to Panem. They'd never show what it's actually like, or how they leave their people to starve.

We come upon a small, wooden house. It looks just as shabby as the rest, except this one looks abandoned. When Gale jumps up to the door and opens it, I realize this must be Katniss' old home. It's silly but I feel nervous about entering it and seeing where she went to when I watched her walk home every day. This is the place where she grew up and saved her family. I walk through the open door after Gale and quickly shut it behind me.

Despite the obvious humbleness of the place, I imagine it would have felt like home to her. Maybe at some point Mrs. Everdeen and Prim tried to decorate it. The sound of Gale's boots stomping against the wood brings me out of my thoughts. He strides towards a door in the corner and I follow him.

Behind the door is a single bedroom with moth-eaten curtains and two beds. Gale is leaning down in a closet. He swings the strap of what must be the Peacekeeper gun around his shoulder and attaches a hunting knife on his pants with his shirt tucked behind it. He straps a bag around his back, probably for hunting. Then he holds out Katniss' bow and sheath of arrows.

"Hold on to these," he demands.

I take a few steps towards him and extend my arm to grab them from him. Before I have time to examine it up close, he brushes past me and is out the bedroom door. I sling the sheath of arrows around my shoulder and follow him out the door.

He's already running when I shut the door, and I find it hard to keep up with him. A sudden stitch in my side slows me down and I know I have a cramp. I force my legs to continue moving but it's hard to stifle my groan. It's not long until Gale slows his pace and I catch up to him. Along the way, I haven't seen many people outside. Hopefully they weren't all in town...

Gale climbs up old steps that must belong to his house. A few seconds later, I reach the top and hitch over, breathing heavily.

"Thought you said you could keep up," he grumbles. I narrow my eyes at him and stand up straight. I hate how much taller he is than me, but I'm happy to note that he is breathing heavily, too.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

I think I hear movement from behind me, but then again it's hard to hear anything over my breathing. Gale stares at me with a stony expression.

"I'm going to make this quick," he says, stepping towards the door. "You better move it faster when we leave. If we're getting your family, I'm not risking mine to wait for you."

"We're getting my family no matter what," I yell.

He ignores me and enters his house. I'm starting to think he just enjoys being an ass to make me mad. I don't know whether or not I should go inside, but the door isn't shut and it feels eery outside, so I enter.

I see Gale wrap his arms around an older woman who must be his mom. Three younger siblings rush to his side, two boys and one girl. They all have the same olive skin, black hair and grey eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe," his mother sighs.

I lean against the door, willing myself to become invisible. I look away, trying to not impose on their moment as a family.

"Listen," I hear him say. His voice is more gentle than I've ever heard. "We have to get out of here. Now and quick."

One of his brothers starts to speak, but Gale cuts him off. "No time for questions, Rory. Grab some clothes. Hurry!"

Gale tosses me his game bag, I'm caught off guard but manage to catch it. "Grab any food in the cabinets," he says and rushes off to the bedroom.

I open the cabinet doors. They're mostly empty, but I manage to collect a few cans of food and stuff them inside the bag. When I zip it back up, I hear Gale and his family enter the room. I extend the bag out and he grabs it from my hands. I think I hear him mummer "thanks," but it was so faint I'm not sure. His little sister hold his free hand and he looks at me.

"You're gonna lead the way," he indicates me. I nod at him. "Ma, I want you keep the boys close and keep up with him. Hopefully the town will be cleared out when we get there."

I hope he's right. The sooner we get my family and get back to the Victor Village, the better. I never thought I'd actually want to be there. I take a deep breath and try to release my nerves with it. His family looks scared, but then again, I'm scared too.

I hurry to the door and open it. The sun is setting on the horizon and dusk is fast approaching. I breathe in the beauty of the sky, with multiple shades of oranges and purples. Then I feel scorched, like this day shouldn't be allowed to look beautiful. In a short distance, I see the meadow and the dingy fence.

I jog that way, knowing that it leads out of the Seam and into the town. If we cut directly through the town and past the Mayor's house, we'll reach the bakery. Gale and his family trail behind me. Despite myself, every few seconds my head turns to glance behind me, just to make sure everyone is still there. Something about being by myself like this unnerves me.

Behind the trees, in the distance beyond the fence, I think I see movement. My legs stop and I squint my eyes against the sun. It must have been an animal or something running from all the commotion of the past half hour. I'm sure I hear Gale talking, but it just sounds like a blur of words I can't decipher. I extend my arm behind me and hold up my hand in silence.

"I thought I...saw something," I say.

"You _thought_ you saw something?" Gale yells. "We don't have time to waste here, Mellark!"

I whip around. "I know what I saw, Hawthorne!" I see his siblings all avert their eyes towards the ground and I immediately feel guilty for yelling. My mother would have slapped me upside the head for that. I sigh. "I'm just trying to make sure we're all safe, okay."

"All you're doing is slowing us down," he retorts. We glare at each other. His little sister has let go of his hand and is hugging their mom's leg.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help," he says.

"Gale!" his mother says. I think she's going to reprimand him for yelling, but I notice her index finger is raised and she's pointing to the fence. I turn my head and my stomach drops.

I was right about seeing something, but I was completely wrong about thinking it might have been an animal running away. It's not an animal and it's not just one. Just shy of the fence by the meadow is a large group of people, dead people, scattered in the area. It's unmistakable that they are attracted to the sound and hurrying towards us.

There must be a few dozen of them at least, and I wonder why there are so many of them in the forest. Then I wonder how many more of them there could be wondering around in there.

Seeing them up close disgusts me. They're pale and decomposing, like their skin is peeling off of their bones. Then I feel a sadness, because they were once people just like me, with lives of their own. They were loved once and now they are just lifeless and dangerous. It really is like the Games, only on a bigger scale. I know if I become one of them, I'm just another product of the Capitol, only in a different way. It seems I spend all my energy lately just trying to avoid the clutches of the Capitol.

They are grouping together against the fence and the force against it is causing it to lean. I know it won't be long until the fence gives and they enter the district.

"Let's cut through the back way," Gale says, leading his family back the way we came.

We break into a sprint, Gale leading the way and I bring up the rear. I hear the sound of gravel crunching behind us and know the fence must be falling quickly. Gale is faster than the rest of us, and his little sister is lagging behind, in front of me. His mom has the two younger brothers gripping each of her hands.

Gale glances behind him and slows down. He backtracks and grabs his little sister by the hand. I never noticed how many Seam houses there are here on the outskirts of the district. Gale leans down and grabs his sister by the waist with one arm and holds her close to him.

"Oh, shit," I say. "Turn around!"

Gale refocuses his attention in front of him and curses under his breath. In front of us, a small group of the dead ones are shuffling towards us. They're moaning loudly and I notice that up ahead the fence is broken down. I suddenly feel very exposed.

I turn around and start back towards Gale's house, but the fence by the meadow has officially broken down. I skid briefly on the gravel when I halt to a stop. All those dead people that were in the forest are getting closer to us by the second. I feel trapped in the middle, not sure which way to go. From both directions, they are closing in on us.

A man with dark, pale skin reaches out for me. A chunk of his jaw is missing from his face, like it's been blown off. He looks scorched, with blisters scarring his skin. The smell is overwhelming. He reaches out and grasps my shirt and his strength startles me. I yelp and shove him away from me and he falls to the ground.

"Over here," Gale says. He turns in the direction of the Seam houses and away from the fence. I run faster than I've probably ever run before. He leads us through the sides of the Seam homes and I am completely lost. I had no idea the Seam homes could be so close to one another, so the whole area seems like a maze.

Someone screams and it sounds like it came from the area that we just left by the fence. The sound echoes through the roads. I chance a look behind me and see that the dead people aren't far behind us. Men are running out of their homes now and hollering to neighbors.

"What's all the noise? We're supposed to be quiet," one man says.

"What the hell - did the fence come down?" another man asks. His eyes are bulging as he sees the crowd of dead people chasing after us. I see him run away and back into his house.

The roads are no longer quiet here in the Seam. All around us, there's people yelling and screaming, doors banging and glass breaking. Families are flooding out of their houses, and children are crying. The once eery quietness of the Seam is now filled with movement and terror. It seems all the chaos has scattered across the whole district.

Most of the dead ones chasing us from the fence has become distracted by all the commotion, but some are determined to chase after us. We come upon what looks like a main dirt road within the neighborhood and Gale stops for a moment. He's looking in all directions, taking everything in. To the left, I know will lead us directly to Town and to the right, the mining shafts.

The way we need to go is crowded. Families are being chased out of their homes and most seem to be migrating to that area. I never realized how many people actually live in the Seam. I hear a small child crying. I want to go help, but I know I wouldn't be able to make it through that mob of people littering the main road.

Gale slips into an alleyway, his little sister hoisted on his hip. He ushers his family to follow, and his mother, trying to grasp her two son's hands in her own, is moving slow. Her sons run in front of her, and she lags behind, right beside me. I feel hands tugging at my shirt, but I wiggle the hands off me. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears.

We're so close to where Gale is standing, reaching his hand out to pull his family in. I urge them to go faster, scared I might slip and fall. Gale grabs one of his brothers and pulls him inside. The other one runs in right after. I hear a young girl scream from in the alleyway and know it must be Gale's sister. He whips his head to his sister, but I don't miss the terrified look on his face.

I hear a yelp from Gale's mother as she falls to the ground and groans in pain. On instinct, I stop and rush towards her. One of the dead people is crouching down and pulling on her feet. She frantically kicks her legs, trying to release his grasp on her. I hear her scream just as I reach her and pry the hands from her and shove him away. I pull her up from the ground until she's on her feet.

"Go!" I shout.

When I turn around, I notice that the dead person who was trying to hurt her was only a kid. He couldn't be older than thirteen. The curls in his hair are knotted and overgrown. He growls and reaches towards me, gripping my collar. I stare into his eyes, and it unnerves me how his eyes look at me back without actually seeing me. I shove the kid off of me so hard that I stumble back.

The boy grabs my leg and his mouth is inches away from my skin. I kick his face with my prosthetic and I cringe when I hear the thump of my boot colliding with his jaw. I continue kicking and I feel his grip loosening.

I can see two more pairs of feet and they're leaning down towards me. With one final kick, the boy finally releases me. I'm not sure if I killed him. Two dead women are hovering over me. I drop Katniss' bow from my hand and I hold one off of me with each arm. I grit my teeth and muster all my strength, but my arms are shaking from strain. My strength is quickly draining and I can feel them getting closer to me.

I can't breathe. I close my eyes, knowing I'm going to die. If I'm going to die like this, their bloody, sunken faces and snapping jaws aren't the last thing I want to see. I just hope Gale or Haymitch might try to keep my family alive for me.

I hear a loud crack by my ear and my eyelids pop open. It takes a second to register that a heavy weight is no longer straining my left arm. I catch sight of Gale next to me, bringing his leg back down from kicking the dead woman off me. I move my free arm and use both to shove the other woman away from me. My left and finds the bow again and I clutch it to me.

I see Gale beat the dead women with the back of the Peacekeeper gun. I don't know if they're dead, but at least for now, they aren't coming after me. I inhale deeply. My back aches from falling on the arrows but, thanks to Gale, at least I'm not dead.

He hovers above me and I wonder what he's doing when I see him reach his right arm down in front of me. I look at his hand before clasping his hand with my own. He pulls me to my feet and releases my hand. I lean on his shoulder to balance myself, but then quickly let go.

"T-thanks...thank you," I say.

He nods his head and rushes back towards the alleyway. When the state of the outside world closes in on me again, I stop thinking and I chase after him.

I enter the alleyway and sigh in relief when I see his family is okay. His mother, tears in her eyes, envelops me in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear. Over her shoulder, I see Gale looking at us. For once, his stare isn't filled with hostility. I just hug her back. What else can you say to the person who saved your life?


	8. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I care about writing this story, so thanks for hanging in there. Here's a little teaser while I write the upcoming chapters. The first section is Peeta's POV. After that is Katniss once again.

THUD, THUD, CRASH. The old wooden door hidden in the side of the alleyway crashes to the ground with the force of Gale's boot. Gale rushes his siblings and then his mother inside the building. I don't know what's inside, but it can't be worse than what's slowly approaching me in the alleyway. Gale passes through the door way and I quickly follow him inside.   
  
For the briefest of moments, fear escaped me. Something about the tenderness of a mother's arms wrapped around me was a distraction from the world. My own mother isn't an affectionate type, so Gale's mother's embrace was equally strange and calming. When Gale began kicking in the door, the sound awakened my senses. The noise caused a stir in the ghouls and the real world intruded the moment.   
  
When I pass the doorway, Gale glances at the broken door laying on the floor, and we silently lift it together and lean it against the door frame. Through a crack, I see a ghoul wandering into the alleyway and I fear he may have heard the commotion. I turn to see the Hawthornes huddled together. I bring my index finger to him lips for silence and gesture with my arms to move away from the doorway.   
  
With light feet and a pounding heart, I make my way around the corner of the building. The floors are layered with coal and dust beneath my boots.  As we make our way through the building, our shoes kick up the dust and it spirals into my throat and suffocates me. I choke back a cough and cover my mouth with my forearm. The sooner we get my family and get back to the Victor's Village, the better. 

  
~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~

  
  
Silence should be a comfort, but the white noise is deafening. Instead of feeling peace, I'm overwhelmed by my thoughts. I'm angry with myself for being hurt despite how illogical it is. I should be out there with them. What if they don't come back? Can I even imagine my life without Gale or Peeta?   
  
My heart starts racing and I grab my chest and try to control my breathing. I shut my eyes to block out the world, but it's my mind that needs to be silenced. Prim wraps her arm behind my neck and I rest my head on her shoulder. I feel like a child. I used to comfort Prim in this exact way. That feels like a different lifetime ago.   
  
I open my eyes and see my mother staring at us. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't need to. I don't want them to understand what it's like to be a part of the Games. The thought of causing Prim more suffering devastates me. None of this would be happening if I had just died like I was supposed to.  
  
The front door is shoved open and in walks Haymitch. He's made a few trips to his house to collect some supplies, he said. I'm sure in one of those bags piled on the floor is a few bottles of alcohol. The thought makes me sick, but all my thoughts lately leave me queasy.   
  
Haymitch steps inside and immediately shuts the door. The sun is still peaking in through the house, but it's slowly fading in the sky. I watch Haymitch until he meets my eyes. He shakes his head and turns away from me.  
  
I peel myself away from Prim and stand, following Haymitch into the kitchen.  
  
"It's quiet out," he says facing away from me. "Not like earlier."  
  
"Any sign of them?" I ask.  
  
"No," Haymitch says. "But I'm sure they're fine. The Seam is on the opposite side of town. They might have just gotten held up a bit to wait for things to...settle down."  
  
I hitch my breath and take another step to him. "You mean for people to die?"  
  
He turns around  and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, to die. You heard the screaming earlier. Or to hide. That'd be the smart thing to do, but people panic. Some people probably had some sense about them."  
  
"Gale and Peeta," I whisper.  
  
"Are fine," Haymitch says. "Those boys are smart, Katniss. Getting weapons and both their families just take some time."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Rest," he says. "When they're back we'll need to formulate a plan. There's going to be a lot of mouths to feed and I don't want to be a sitting duck here for long. We'll need you ready to move as soon as possible."  
  
Haymitch pats my shoulder and steps toward the table and plops himself down in a chair. He props his head in his hands and runs them up his face and through his hair. I haven't seen him look so stressed before. I sit down in the chair opposite him and do all that I can do. I wait.  
  



End file.
